L85A2
The L85A2 is a British bullpup assault rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 55 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History The L85A2 is a British bullpup assault rifle configured for the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It is part of the British SA80 ('S'mall 'A'rms for the 19'80's) rifle family and is the last in the extremely long line of British weapons (including the iconic Lee-Enfield family) produced by the Royal Small Arms Factory in Enfield. Produced from the 1980s to the mid-1990s, the L85 rifles include a slotted flash suppressor, which serves as a mounting point for attaching and launching rifle grenades, a blank-firing adapter (Used In Combat Trainings Obviously), A SUSAT (Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux), A Elcan LDS, ACOG or a bayonet. Additionally, a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher can be attached on this rifle variant. There were many modifications to this weapon since its introduction, and currently two variants, the L22 and L86 LSW, which are both in-game. The first weapon in the SA80 series to be adopted, the L85A1 had multiple problems including those with accuracy, reliability in full-auto, and the lack of an ambidextrous firing port (which is a huge deal for bullpups). After substantial public outcry, hundreds of thousands of the L85A1s were shipped to Heckler & Koch to be improved. HK was able to fix most of the problems with the rifles, and those upgraded by HK were designated the L85A2, and remain the standard British service rifle to this day. This weapon is to be replaced by the British Army in 2025 and may be replaced by the Prototype L85A3, though the CZ Bren rifle has also been considered. Overview The L85A2 has a huge advantage over other Assault Rifles. The rifle has one of the highest minimum damages in the game, making it a 4 shot kill at all ranges. It is the only assault rifle besides the powerful AK-47, AKM, and M231 that can kill in 4 shots to the body at any range. When it comes to recoil, the L85A2 has a mixed amount of moderate vertical recoil and high horizontal recoil, though it is controllable with attachments. The weapon has 2 fire modes, full-auto and semi-auto. The full-auto Rate Of Fire (ROF) ''is 700 Rounds per minute, which is pretty average for most assault rifles. The reload time of the L85A2 is actually rather high, primarily due to the fact that it is a bullpup weapon. Tap-firing can be very effective at all ranges, even Close Quarters Combat ''(CQC) ''if you can spam-''click well. Compared to other Assault Rifles, the L85A2, as mentioned above, has some significant horizontal recoil, because of this, it becomes an advantage over other assault rifles in long-range crowd control since the spread helps you hit multiple targets while the high minimum damage makes each bullet hit harder. The horizontal recoil can be very easily controlled with the use of a Compensator, making it a steady laser beam of death in full-auto. Just make sure to watch your ammo consumption at long range while doing this, as if you spam you will find yourself reloading frequently. The rate of fire is not as high as the M16A3 or FAMAS, but more inexperienced players will oftentimes shoot 10 rounds at a full health enemy using full auto to kill it, and they will find themselves wasting far more ammunition than they expected to use. In stock form, the L85A2 runs out of ammo quite often with very small return in terms of kills. However, attachments can very well fix any issues the user has with it. With or without attachments, the best way to reduce ammo consumption is, as mentioned above, to Tap-fire and land all shots. Should the player shoot large squads using this technique, oftentimes they might see themselves getting a rewarding multi-kill due to the fact that it can kill more people before needing to reload and each shot hits harder, reducing the TTK. Semi-auto can make the L85A2 far more accurate, and can become a "de facto" ''Designated Marksman RIfle (''DMR), much like the AN-94, thanks to its high minimum damage (25 health points per shot). The L85A2 as mentioned above can kill in four shots at any given range. This makes the L85A2 just as powerful as an SKS or SCAR-H at any range should the player be aiming for the body while other assault rifles need 5-6 shots to eliminate a full health enemy which makes the L85A2 superior in these terms. The L85A2 is overall a good choice for experienced players. Since suppressors decrease the minimum damage, they hinder the L85A2's long range effectiveness, so they are generally not recommended. For accurate players wishing to remain safe in close quarters, this weapon will overcome the common problem that plagues all-range assault rifles: they can't 4HKO like DMRs, which means they take longer to kill targets at range compared to DMRs. This weapon solves that problem, combining full auto fire with good damage at range. The L85A2 is an all around good weapon, despite its relative inaccuracy andmoderate/high overall recoil without the recommended/suitable attachments. The L85A2 still retains its status as a great weapon, for the aforementioned reasons. Pros and Cons Pros: * High damage at range, 4 shots to kill at any range. Great for countering DMR and Sniper classes. * High ROF (for its minimum damage) and low time-to-kill at medium to far ranges. * The red laser is placed on the side of the gun, so, the barrel doesn't hide the laser like on some other guns. Cons: * The stock (no attachments) weapon has a medium to high recoil and an odd recoil pattern, which makes a hard time to get more attachments on the gun. * Slightly long reload time than most of the other assault rifles. * Weird circular hipfire pattern. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01102016_212251313.png|L85A2 iron sight L85.png Trivia * It was released with the L22 and L86 LSW in December 2015. These rifles are all variants of each other, having been built on the same platform. * When attaching an optic, the default carry handle and front sight are removed. * This is the only weapon that doesn't have a default grip within the SA80 family of rifles. * The difference between this weapon and the L86 LSW is it has a lower max damage, faster rate of fire, and lower recoil than the LSW. Compared to the L22, it is much more accurate, has higher damage, and better range, but slower firing. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class